


Figure It Out

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, De-Aged Castiel, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Temper Tantrums, Trials Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets turned into a toddler by a witches curse, leaving him angry and frustrated. While Dean goes to find the witch, Sam is left to care for Cas, but it doesn't go to plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from [ savioursammy ](http://savioursammy.tumblr.com) on tumblr asking: "sastiel fic request: sam trying to take care of de-aged!cas? cas would probably be super grumpy because he's used to being a big ol' powerful angel and now he's tiny and he can't control his smol body."
> 
> It's set after the first trial in s8

Thank you very much for the prompt, friend! I hope you like it!

This is set some time after the first trial in s8, hope that works for you

Sam woke up acutely aware of a crying sound coming from the other side of the bed. Dazed, Sam sat up and looked around his and Cas’ room, to find that his boyfriend wasn’t there. The crying was persisting, however, so Sam pulled his covers back to get out of bed, only to find a small child there.

“Uhhh…” Sam hesitated, wondering whether or not he should pick the kid up. Slowly, the child stopped crying so it was only a mild sniffing sound coming from him.

“Sam?” He asked, voice barely a whisper. Sam stared down at the child, and started to recognise the features on his face. 

“Cas?” Sam questioned the toddler, only to get a blank stare of his boyfriend’s baby blue eyes back. Then, he nodded his head. Sam sighed a deep breath of relief, it wasn’t great to have Cas as a child, but at least Sam knew who he was. 

“Sam, what happened?” Cas almost started crying again, staring down at his tiny body. “I can’t change back!” He wailed. Frowning, Sam pulled Cas into a hug, comforting his boyfriend as much as he could. He gently shushed Cas, petting his back until Cas calmed down.

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out, alright?” Sam promised. 

 

It was a bitch to figure out. Sam soon realised it was the witch they had faced a week earlier, the one Sam had asked Dean to let go. The only problem was that they had tracked him to half way across the country, and Cas wasn’t in the right body to travel that far - but also couldn’t look after himself. Dean ended up driving off to the witch with a promise of meeting Jody along the way. That left Sam to look after Cas in the bunker.

They were sat in the library, Sam cataloguing the rare texts the Men of Letters had collected and Cas reading a book that was bigger than his new body. Sam could hear Cas grumbling about how difficult even reading was, but made no move to help him. The last time he tried, Cas tried to bite his finger but it was mostly gums.

“Cas, do you need help?” Sam sighed eventually. He couldn’t concentrate on the task at hand with all of Cas’ grunting. A death glare on his face, Cas looked up and stuck his tongue out. “C'mon, let me help you.” Cas snorted, before stubbornly flicking the page of his book.

Despite Cas’ protests, Sam stood up to go help his boyfriend. Except, as he stood up, Sam collapsed to the floor, too dizzy to do anything but. Panicked, Cas jumped up to go help him. 

Sam was laid out on the stone cold floor, nose bleeding and eyes barely open. He probably had a concussion, Cas could tell from the blank look on Sam’s face. His only guess as to why Sam had fallen was his sickness due to the trials. If only Cas was big, he’d be able to wake Sam up. Instead, he placed his palm against Sam’s forehead in an effort to heal him with his grace.

Sam woke up at that, though he didn’t heal. He sat up and laughed nervously, obviously anxious about his sickness. 

“Sam, are you okay?” Cas questioned immediately, leaping to reach Sam’s face. “I couldn’t heal you, it hurt my grace.” Sam frowned and shook his head, pulling Cas into a tight hug.

“I’m okay, Cas, it’s okay,” Sam mumbled, though he sounded very disorientated. “Let’s get you something to eat.” Still holding onto Cas, Sam stood up and started to walk over to the kitchen.

“No, you’re not listening to me!” Cas whined. “I can’t use my grace. This sucks. You suck. Put me down, Sam. Samuel. I can walk by myself!” Dazed, Sam continued walking, not even registering that Cas was talking until he felt a tiny hand hit him square in the chest. Great, Cas was having a temper tantrum and Sam’s headache was growing.

When they reached the kitchen, Sam set Cas down on one of the sides so he could make them both a sandwich. Cas had no need to eat, but Jimmy’s little body certainly needed something. He hummed to himself as he spread peanut butter and banana over Dean’s home made bread. Though Cas was still ranting about something, Sam ignored him to save his splitting head.

Once he was done, he shoved the sandwich in Cas’ direction. Pouting, Cas took the sandwich sceptically and sniffed it before dumping it on the side. Sam huffed. Cas as a child was so much more difficult than the usual, clueless, adult-bodied Cas.

“Eat the damn sandwich,” Sam snapped. He took a bite of his own while staring Cas down. Raising his eyebrows, Cas had a challenging look in his eyes, before throwing his food on the floor. “For God’s sake, Cas, you’re being such a brat!”

“You’re not the one stuck as a child!” Cas screamed back. Tears started streaming down his face again, snot bubbling in his nose. Sighing, Sam couldn’t help but feel bad. Cas was so used to being an angel, celestial, better than everyone else. Being confined to such a small, feeble body - along with having his grace locked up, must have been challenging for him to get used to. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam muttered. Cas swallowed, fighting his tears a bit. He reached out his arms for Sam to hug him, and of course Sam obliged. Cas was too cute for him to not. Snuggling down into Sam’s soft plaid shirt, Cas stopped crying and instead yawned. “You’ve tired yourself out, huh.“ 

Chuckling, Sam carried Cas back to their bedroom. There wasn’t a cot in the bunker, but there was a spare camping bed in their room that worked just as well. Sam ambled to the bedroom, careful not to jolt Cas too much.

“I’m fine,” Cas protested, though he yawned again before the end of the sentence. “I don’t want to go to bed.” Sam nodded sarcastically, knowing Cas was lying.

“Tough, if you don’t sleep now, you’re just gonna be cranky later,” Sam chided, placing Cas onto the camp bed. Cas continued to argue, swinging his arms around to show Sam he was still full of energy. Biting his cheek, Sam just pulled the blanket up to Cas’ little chin, tucking in all the sides so he couldn’t move. Being swaddled made Cas feel sleepy and within seconds, he’d fallen asleep.

Sam sat on the edge of their bed for a few minutes, watching the steady fall and rise of his chest. When he was sure Cas was asleep and not going to wake up any time soon, Sam got up and stumbled back to the library. His phone started vibrating just as he sat down in his comfy chair. Dean was on the caller ID, and Sam clicked the answer button immediately.

“Please tell me you found something,” Sam grumbled. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll have your boyfriend back soon,” Dean smirked down the phone. “We caught the kid, trying to jinx a girl for not dating him. Jody’s got him cuffed up in the back of the Impala, she taught him a lesson about treating women right.” He snorted, and then someone yelled in the background. “Cas will be back to normal by Saturday.”

“Thank God,” Sam sighed. His phone clicked off as Dean hung up. He loved Cas, but he’d be glad when Saturday rolled around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave kudos if you did  
> My tumblr is  here  if you also want a prompt filling out


End file.
